Art of seduction
by Lifewielder
Summary: He knew that he had few, if any, choices left. He could break that mirror in front of him and slice his throat with the glass shard. He could  open the back window and jump out of his 20-storey palace. Or..he could have revenge. Slash on later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code geass or any of its characters

Warning: This chapter is very short because it's the prologue..It will definitely get longer.

This fic may contain spoilers for those who haven't finished Code Geass R2 (Though the series ended at September 08, so it is quite unusual for anybody to NOT finish it..)

_Ironically enough, at his supposed last moments of mortal life, what passes through Lelouch Lamperouge's head is…._

The fallen emperor slowly glides his hand through the mirror's surface, gazing at his own reflections as if he's never seen it before. He sees his own pale face drained of all life, a lost look lurking inside his deep amethyst eyes, and a half-broken smile hopelessly pinned on his lips. He can hear the voices, the footsteps, echoing on the marble floor, getting closer, coming for him. He can feel his entire universe crashing, falling to pieces, collapsing all around him. He could smell sickening stench of blood wafting through the corridors, as blood gushes out from his supporters' throats. All his senses are violently dominated by the reality, by death approaching him with every second, by cold defeat. All but one. Somehow, Lelouch could still feel a trace of an old memory. He could still taste Suzaku's warm, sweet kiss lingering on his lips.

_Lelouch was snuggled up in his couch with a book, and Suzaku was perched at the arm of the couch, trying to get his lover's attention. "What's so engrossing that you won't even so much as glance at your boyfriend?" The brunette asked, snatching the book away from Lelouch's grasp and reading the title aloud. "'Art of Seduction'? Since when were you interested in seducing people?" There was now a playful twinkle in the brunette's eyes, which Lelouch did not miss. "Hmm. Perhaps since I saw that cute freshman in Biology?" The teen teased, an amused smile creeping into his voice. Suzaku made a face and, gently putting the book down, leaned in to kiss Lelouch's forehead. He went on to plant small trickle of kisses down to the boy's collarbone, murmuring softly between kisses. _

"_You *kiss*don't need *kiss* that book*kiss* You're *kiss* irresistible *kiss* to everyone *kiss* especially *kiss* to *kiss* me." Suzaku then went back to place a deep, lingering kiss on the other boy's lips, tickling Lelouch with his chocolate locks. He then opened his dreamy emerald eyes and gave him his sweet Suzaku smile, their lips still touching. _

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes, reaching the end of his reminiscence. His face in the mirror was now out of the dreamlike haze and was cold and composed. His mind started to pick up a rational flow, calm calculations and speculations quickly filling up his thoughts. 'Possibilities of occurrences; No.1 They find me and kill me on the spot.

No.2, They arrest me first, then hold a public execution. No.3, they spare my life and turn me into a slave. No.2 seems most likely, but no.1 is also considerable. Then, possible reactions I can form to these occurrences; No.1 Shoot myself before they reach me, No.2, smash the mirror and use the glass shard to cut my veins, No.3, stab myself in the heart with the mentioned glass shard, No. 4…" His analysis was put to an abrupt halt as he heard the familiar sound of the screen door sliding open, and of elegant steps ringing through the floor. "I knew you would be here, Lelouch." C.C.'s voice was calm as she spoke to Lelouch, but the young tyrant could perceive deeply engraved pain in her yellow, catlike eyes, reflected on the mirror. He turned around slowly, facing C.C. and her quiet despair. "C.C. I am sorry I could not keep my promise to you, about making you find a purpose to live. It seems like our last try failed." The boy's cool tone startled C.C. she thought she heard something in his voice, something hopeful, dangerous, final. "I know you tried your best." The immortal witch replied, with sad tenderness so unlike herself. Lelouch gave her a weak smile, then walked over to her with light steps, took her hand in his, and gently brought it to his own lips. "But that doesn't mean I cannot keep the other promise I made to you." Lelouch looked up, locking his gaze with C.C.'s.

"C.C. I need to ask you a one last favor."


End file.
